Key (SV)
The key is an octagonal disc that opens and accesses Kryptonian devices designed by Jor-El and the House of El. Clark routinely uses the key to transport himself to the Fortress of Solitude. Physical Appearance The key is an octagonal disc that carries three phrases on its edges written in Kryptonian symbols, one of the phrases being "hope." While the other means "SM" and the longer kryptonian phrase means "BARCODE." Clark used to keep the key wrapped in a shop rag hidden in his adoptive father's toolbox in the barn. Now he then kept it in a desk drawer in his loft. Later he hid it inside a copy of The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, which has a specially-shaped slot in the pages to hide it. More recently, he moved it behind a wooden bookshelf in his loft. Powers and Abilities The key initially carried Jor-El's essence in the form of an artificial entity of which came from his brain wave patterns, which was transferred into Clark's ship, then to the Kawatche Caves, and finally into the Fortress of Solitude. The key was the only object that could properly activate Clark's ship, and unlock information hidden in the Kawatche Caves and, in the inner chamber of the caves, establish communication between Clark and Jor-El. When placed in a slot in the altar, the key can also be used to teleport a person to the Fortress. The Key proved capable of teleporting itself. The key could, like all Kryptonian beacons, emit a strong humming sound. It initially beckoned Clark with a sharp, piercing whine. Ever since Jonathan made his pact with Jor-El so he could retrieve Clark, he's been hearing the voice of the artificial entity through the Key. The key's shape complements the slot in the cave wall. The key is also capable of reading Clark's mind when he holds the key in his hand. Also, the Key was shown to be highly durable, as it protected Frederick Walden's hand from getting burned in an explosion. History Jor-El used the key to open a chamber in the Kawatche Caves in which he stored his memory pendant. Years later, he included the key in the design of the spaceship which brought his son Kal-El to Earth. The key may also be some sort of heirloom or antique to the House of El or Krypton, as Jor-El used it before he built Clark's ship and Aethyr recognized it when she x-rayed Lex Luthor. When Clark's ship first arrived on Earth, the key fell out and it lay in Miller's Field for 12 years. Eventually, Eddie Cole told Lex that he saw a ship during the meteor shower, and Lex ordered an excavation of that field. During that excavation, Dr. Steven Hamilton found the key. Lex kept the key on his desk like a paperweight where Clark saw it and immediately realized it was the missing piece of the ship. Roger Nixon had bugged the Kents' home and heard of the location of both the key and the ship. He then went to the Luthor Mansion and stole the key, took it to the Kents' storm cellar and activated the ship, which released a Healing ray that cured Martha Kent's infertility and flew out of the storm cellar to find Clark. When the ship was struck by lightning in the tornado, the key once again fell out. Lionel Luthor gained possession of the key after this, and had it in his Metropolis vault. During an attempted robbery that was foiled by Clark, Martha managed to take the key from the robbers without anyone's knowledge. She hid it in a flour container under the sink, but then moved it to the cellar where she displaced kryptonite-contaminated spores and became ill. In the following DCA investigation, the key was discovered and confiscated. When Clark became ill as well, Jonathan infiltrated the DCA facility to get it back. He and Clark placed it in the ship just in time to heal Martha and Clark from the spores' effects. Clark had the key from this point until he placed it into the wall in the Kawatche Caves. It flew out and embedded itself in another part of the cave wall. It was discovered by Dr. Frederick Walden who also put it in the cave wall, resulting in a blast of energy that put him into a catatonic state. Clark collected the key from Walden's unconscious body and the Kents hid it until Jonathan used it to make contact with Jor-El in an effort to bring Clark home. Lionel Luthor made a copy of the key out of kryptonite in order to try to unravel the secrets of the Kawatche Caves. Whether or not this would have worked is not known as Clark and Pete stole it to destroy Clark's ship. Lionel later believed that he could use the Starblade's metal to once again forge a copy of the key. This failed as well when it was unintentionally destroyed by Lex (as was later proven when Dr. Fate told Clark that Lex would be his greatest enemy). Later, Jonathan was strangely drawn to take the key back to the caves, but he was interrupted by Lionel. They fought over the key, but it was absorbed by the wall of the cave. Inexplicably, it turned up in the possession of Dr. Virgil Swann. Nobody knew where the key was until he died and returned it to Clark. After hearing Clark's complaints through the key, Jor-El used the key to show Clark an alternative universe. Chloe used the key to get to the Fortress to save Davis Bloome from being sent into the Phantom Zone by Clark, and later used it to teleport the two of them out. Almost 10 months later, Chloe gave the key to Metallo to relieve Clark of his red kryptonite infection and to stop Zod if necessary. After John's mission in saving Clark was complete he used the key again to get back to Smallville. When Clark got the key back, he left it in the loft for the next couple of months until Jor-El used it to transport Clark with his suit to the fortress. After Kara returned, she took the key back and held it from Kal-El when he was going to use it to speak to Jor-El. She returned the key back after she had convinced Clark to stop. With the key not needed, Clark hid it once again this time behind the bookshelf. Lois later found it when she was looking for it to go to the fortress to speak to Jor-El. After finding it, she went to the kawatche caves, activated it, and took it with her to the fortress. Clark appeared and took her home along with the key where it stayed hidden from everyone except Clark and Lois. (it is believed they either took it with or hid it somewhere else after they moved). See also * Kal-El's Ship * Jor-El * Kryptonite Key – A copy of the real key that Lionel made from green kryptonite and Clark used to destroy his spaceship. Category:Kryptonian Artifacts Category:Smallville Category:Smallville Artifacts